Cause Of Death: Loss Of Blood
by Veritas draco
Summary: It is a profession I think, read if you want. I'm not a terrorist. It's a must for bird Lovers


Cause Of Death: Loss Of Blood

The Disclaimer really doesn't matter because this isn't really a story so if you were expecting one about LOTR I suggest that you leave right now, though The songs quoted are obviously not mine nor are the characters used form Lord Of The Rings are not mine. . . . blah blah blah. But let me just say that I think the pigeons are like Aragorn and Arwen if you really think about it, and if you think hard enough Elron the meddler is fitted in some how. I did write a rather Lovely piece on my predicament, but as luck would have it, my memory stick has bogged up. Basically I have opened myself to some one I cannot have due to 'putzness' by both parties. The real problem is that this person is amazing and quiet literally perfect.

To comply with Fanfic rules I will tell my story and reincarnate Aragorn and Arwen as pigeons. One day I shall add a prologue that will clear things up. Picture them as friends and not Lovers at the time.

Arwen was chasing and pecking him on the head as birds of their kind do, though this was all good fun Aragron stopped in his stead to ask a question.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are! Always making fun off me and pecking my beak."

"I did not realize I did such a thing."

"Well you do, hmpf!"

"Ok I shall stop, and if I do it again you just tell me."

And so they hobbled down the path to munch a forgotten bread roll, but when they reached it, Aragorn being a polite pigeon stood back.

"Ladies first"

"I'm not that hungery"

"Please just go"

"No you first"

And so it continued for a few minutes, the Aragorn stepped closer to Arwen, time seemed to stand still. He looked deep into her beady eyes and she began to blush. Their beaks almost touching, he shifted a little closer and . . . . PECKED HER ON THE HEAD!

"I win!"

Arwen felt a little embarrassed and the blooded rushed into and out of her face in one quick motion.

"Aragorn."

"Yes?"

"You are insufferable . . ." frustrated wing gesture as some humans do

"I know" insufferable arrogant tone

With that she flew off till she was just a speck, Aragorn watched, my how he did enjoy her company. Poor feathered Aragorn had harbored a crush on Arwen from the first time he saw her. Alas he kept this to himself for fear of rejection, pain and hurt.

Mean while Arwen was in a fury and flying into traffic, why did Aragorn tease her so? Being so occupied with thinking, she forgot that she cannot cross the road and had a near death experience with a mini bus. Thankfully Aragorn missed her so much that he flew to keep her company, and swooped in to knock her on to the pavement. She was breathless.

"What's wrong with you?! You know not to cross the M7!"

"Aragorn."

"What!"

"I have a confession."

"You have no brain? I already know feather head."

"I Love you. . . ."

He was stunned yet not quiet shocked . . .

Tune in next time for insert appropriate title here

That's a short story, keep it, do what you like. Now back to business.

Perhaps this just wasn't the time and place for us though I would have liked it to be. But I shall still wait an eternity, something's are worth the while. And now I have no clue what to say or what to do right now, which is in actual fact a miracle. Though I do feel . . . . But I thought that the music would put it in better way.

A warning sign- Coldplay

I missed the good part, then I realized,  
I started looking and the bubble burst,  
I started looking for excuses,  
Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is, I miss you,  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so

A warning sign,  
It came back to haunt me, and I realized,  
That you were an island and I passed you by,  
And you were an island to discover

Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is, I miss you,  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so

And I'm tired, I should not have let you go,  
Oooooooo,

So I crawl back into your open arms,  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms,  
And I crawl back into your open arms,  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms.

If You're Gone- Matchbox 20 

I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone.  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
I'm feeling

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

Wonderwall - Oasis

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls 

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

EVERYTHING - Lifehouse

find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah

you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

Yellow – Coldplay

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cos you were all "Yellow,"

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

I doubt this makes things any clearer but it's ok. This isn't a last ditch attempt to win her over/back, it's just to say that I am grateful for having your Heart even if it lasted less than a day. So I guess this leaves one final profession, which will either be the sweetest or most psychotic thing anyone has ever done for you. Enjoy. . . .

I missed the good part, then I realized,  
I started looking and the bubble burst,  
I started looking for excuses,  
Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign

And I'm tired, I should not have let you go,

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

All the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

You know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

Totujours et pour eternite . . .


End file.
